jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
Short II: MTV Cribs
|writer = |directed = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Short II: MTV Cribs is the second short of FutureBob ElectronicPants. Transcript Host: a record scratch Yo, yo, yo hound dawgs! Travis XI: Hey, that’s my line! Host: Who’s running the show, again? Travis XI: I came up with the show. Host: But who’s running it? Travis XI: Who came up with it? Host: God dammit, Travis. You always have an answer for everything. Travis XI: Well, not everything… wait. Host: Just let me get on with the show, Travis. Travis XI: Fine, fine. Squidward is heard from inside the house President Squidward: If you two aren’t in here in the next THIRTY SECONDS, you’re getting shot! Travis XI, Host: Yessir. Monologue: My ancestors were socialist revolutionaries, what have I become? back to Squidward’s house Squidward: Welcome to my not-so-humble abode! I call this the dank house. Travis XI: Well it sure smells like something leaked. Squidward: Thank you. Guard: (Whispering) Mr. President, that wasn’t a compliment. Squidward: I hired you, and I can fire you as well. Stay out of my business. Guard: Okay opens the door into the lobby Squidward: Take it all in, boys. XI notices Squidward’s Worm Travis XI: So THAT’S what leaked. Squidward: ALL OVER MY COUCH! Host: Inventive smell. Travis XI: Ah yes, the smell of strong urine! (He smirks) Squidward: I have my gun at the ready, Mr. Penniall. Any more comments like that and you’ll be the next one replaced! Travis XI: Sorry, s-sir. opens the bathroom door Squidward: Here is the lavatory. Here you can find a golden toilet and a wall, carefully built by Mongolian children, of golden doorknobs. Travis XI: Mongolian children? Uhh… I mean, looks great… heh. Host: I bet those children killed to work for you! Squidward: Actually, they killed for me, but moving on! Travis XI: (Under his breath) This is seriously messed up. Squidward: What was that, Travis? Travis XI: I was admiring the architecture, sir. Squidward: Of course you were. And, we move on into the bedroom! opens the door Squidward: This is the magic-making area, or at least it would be if SANDRA didn’t leave for that dumbass jock ERIK back in High School! Host: Wow… that came out of nowhere. Are you okay, Mr. Tentacles? Squidward: (Chokes up) Just… just give me a minute. to the Cribs crew leaving the house Travis XI: Well, Squidward, I didn’t expect the Erik-shaped dartboard but overall it was a pretty nice place. Wouldn’t call it “dank” in that sense though. shoots at him and all the bullets hit the host instead XI walks to the host Travis XI: You okay, buddy? Host: I don’t think I’ll be around much longer. Tell my wife.. I… was having an affair with her m- dies, Travis XI sheds a tear Travis XI: You subhuman son of a bitch ends. Appearances *Travis Penille XI *Squidward Tentacles LXI *Host Trivia *This episode was written on September 18-19th, 2019. *This is the first content in the series written by . Reviews TBD